online love
by carmel1891
Summary: they became online friends for about one year, and they haven't seen ach other in person. what will their reactions be, when they saw each other?


Hello everyone! It's me again! Here is my new story…hope you like it! -

* * *

"get out of the way!" a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes shouted as she skate hr way to the school gates. Then the girl looked at her watch 'oh my god! Ten seconds before the gates will close!' 

"ten..nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three..two..o-" The girl made it on time to get inside the school gates.

'_thank God,I made it just in time! That was close'. _

'_By the way, let me introduce myself, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 14 years old and in 2nd year highschool. As you all have seen, I'm almost late for today. Well, it's one of my daily habits, maybe it's because I always stay late at night to surf the net, to chat with someone and to read books. I might say, I'm lucky enough not to be late for this day. Oh well, I better go to classroom before my teacher arrive.'_

Then Sakura went to her classroom and sit in her assigned seat, suddenly a girl with a purple hair approach her. "Good morning Sakura, you made it in time again!" said the purple haired girl. "Good morning Tomoyo, you're right, I'm lucky enough not to be late for this day" said Sakura.

(A/N:Well, Tomoyo is one of her friends and she is her best friend ever.)

Meanwhile, the door slid open, and revealing their teacher.

"Good morning, class", the teacher greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Mizuki" the class said as they stand up.

"Okay, you may sit down now, and let's start with our new lesson." Then the teacher started to teach them.

(A/N: I'll make this day fast. It's now about 4:00pm, and it's now time for their dismissal)

Their teacher dismissed their class, Sakura and Tomoyo fixed their things and went to their lockers, and put their things in there. Sakura grabbed her roller skates and wear them.

Sakura and Tomoyo went out the school building and started to walk home.

In their way home, Sakura asked something to Tomoyo, "hey, Tomoyo", Tomoyo turned to see her friend, "yes, sakura?"

"hmm.. About the dress you told me last week, well…" "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, it's almost finish, some touches and it's done" said Tomoyo. "Oh, I see. Tomoyo, I want to ask you if I can use that dress in a co splay contest, It will be held next week, so... Can I?" asked Sakura. "Oh, sure thing! I'll promise that I'll make your costume the best." "Really?" Tomoyo nodded. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" "No problem, as long as it makes you happy."

They continue walking hand in hand, and after a few minutes, they parted and Sakura arrived at their house.

"Tadaima!" she opened the door and expect that someone is there, but she found none. Sakura went to the kitchen. She went to the fridge to get a glass of water. Then, she saw a note,

_"kaijuu, I'll be gone for a while, gotta do some errands, and dad's in the university. If you're hungry, you can eat the cake that dad made. I'll be back before dinner."_

_Touya_

"Oh, well, I guess I'm gonna be alone for some time." Sakura went to her room and change her school uniform to her house wear.

She opened her laptop, and connect it to the internet and sign in to messenger. She saw someone online. "Oh, Syaoran is online" sakura felt happy to know that her online friend is there. She is always chatting with Syaoran, an online friend since last year, but still they haven't seen each other in person.

Sakura know what Syaoran look like, because of the pictures and web cam that Syaoran is showing her.. (wwahhh!) but Syaoran thought that Sakura was someone else when sakura send a picture of a Korean star and told Syaoran that it was her, but in the end, admitted that it's not her…(A/N: sorry guys if this story is so complicated and weird)

Sakura started to chat with Syaoran.

_Cherrypetals: hello there!_

_Ranli: oh, hi there, how are you this day?_

_Cherrypetals: guess what? I'm almost late in class. Again! I was lucky not to be late today…haha…-_

_Ranli: oh I see. So..what'ya doin?_

_Cherrypetals: oh.., I just arrived from school and I'm alone in this house again. How about you?_

_Ranli: me.. Nothing special, just chatting.._

_Cherrypetals: ok.._

Then, Sakura felt sleepy…..

_Cherrypetals :hey..I gotta go now.._

_Ranli: leaving so sudden?_

_Cherrypetals: yeah…I kinda get sleepy.._

_Ranli: oh…you better take a rest to restore your energy._

_Cherrypetals: yeah..so..bye for now!take care!_

_Ranli: bye.take care too..sweet dreams!_

_Cherrypetals: bye!_

Sakura signed out of the messenger and closed her laptop.

"Yawn Guess I need a sleep huh…oh..Well" Sakura lie to her bed and take a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: well...that's all for this chapter..hope you like it...**

**sorry for the typo error...hehe..**

**If you have any questions, comments, suggestions for this story... email me at forget to send a review! the many the review the longer chapter will be posted! see ya! **


End file.
